Healing Process
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Adam doesn't die in the accident, but he is badly hurt. Becky returns from Florida to be by his side. Can they also repair the damage that threatened to end their relationship? (Now a full story about Adam and Becky's should-have-been senior year of high school)
1. Chapter 1

Healing Process

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my very first time writing anything Degrassi related, but I felt like it was something I had to do after what has recently happened on the show :( My poor Adam/Beckdam heart. So….I hope everyone likes this, and that it turned out okay. **

**All you really need to know is that in this fic, Adam did get into the crash, but with less dire consequences (it didn't kill him). And Becky, after hearing the news, flies back home from Florida to be by his side as he recovers.**

* * *

Becky Baker's foot tapped lightly against the tiled floor of the waiting room, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip mildly, unable to calm her nerves.

She was waiting to see Adam, who had finally woken up from his medical-induced coma according to the text she had received from Drew only thirty minutes ago.

She had been very surprised at the text; both at the fact that she had finally received the good news at such a random part of the day, and at the fact that Drew had been the one to let her know.

Becky very clearly remembered the elder Torres brother's furious but broken voice as he confronted her after her rushed return from Florida. Through gritted teeth, he had coldly seethed that she was responsible for the crash that Adam had gotten into the van in order to find a way to contact her and "beg for her forgiveness". She had been in too much shock to even think about attempting to defend herself.

But the shock, numbness, and disbelief she had initially felt at the news of Adam's accident all finally gave way to emotions of worry, guilt, and despair the moment she saw his broken, unconscious form in the hospital bed. She had been glad that no one else besides the two of them had been present in the room at the time, because she had collapsed into tears, forcing herself forward and gently grabbing one of his hands, quietly sending up a prayer for him before whispering words to him through her sobs, telling him she loved him and that she _needed _him to fight through this and find his way back to them.

And now, three weeks later, here she was, sitting in the waiting room for the okay to go in and see him.

Her anxiety was rising with how long it was taking. She had been sitting there waiting for nearly twenty minutes, though it felt like hours.

She understood why it was taking so long, of course. Drew and Mr. and Mrs. Torres were probably now having their long awaited reunion with their brother and son, but knowing that didn't do anything to take away her anxiousness.

Would Adam even want to see her? What would she say to him? "I'm sorry for breaking up with you right before your accident?"

Becky didn't have time to further contemplate her thoughts, because the sound of footsteps making their way into the waiting room stirred her from them, looking up from her gaze at the ground.

Drew Torres stood in the doorway of the hall that led to the many patient wards of the hospital, and though his eyes were flat and betrayed no emotion as he regarded her, Becky could tell from the red hue in them that he had been crying.

"He wants to see you," he finally murmured, his jaw and un-relaxed, as if he was reluctantly saying the words.

He must have been sitting in there with Adam, trying to convince him out of wanting to see her. The thought of that had anger coursing through her, but she hopefully was able to keep her emotions invisible on the outside.

When you were sad or angry beyond measure, sometimes you just needed someone to blame to make yourself feel better. And from the looks of it, she was currently Drew's punching bag.

And she could deal with that. For now. After all, she couldn't help but have some self-loathing towards herself as well.

Becky nodded and stood up. "Thank you." The words came out meek and low, but they conveyed exactly how she felt at that moment. Small.

With that, she silently brushed past Drew and into the hall that would lead her to the room that held her boyfriend…or ex boyfriend. She wasn't sure what their current status was after everything that happened.

As she walked down the hall, her nose wrinkled slightly at the awful hospital smell that invaded her every sense. The knowledge that Adam currently had to stay here seemed to make the stench even worse.

Trying to push away such thoughts so she wouldn't start crying before she even got to the room, Becky continued to trudge down the halls, only stopping when she finally reached the door that she remembered Adam saying in from last time.

Taking a deep breath first to attempt put herself more at ease, the blonde slowly opened and walked through the door.

Adam was still lying in the same hospital bed that he had been in last time she was there. He was still hooked to the same machines, and there was still an IV sticking into his arm in order for them to properly distribute his required medication.

But one thing that was vastly different from the last time she saw him was that instead of being unconscious and completely reliant on life support, his blue eyes were now opened. A bit narrowed due to what she assumed was sleepiness, but opened nonetheless.

"Adam", she murmured quietly as a small amount of tears slowly began to cascade down her cheeks.

His eyes, which seemed to have been staring absentmindedly into thin air from the dazed look in them, immediately drifted to focus on her at the sound of her voice, and the happy smile that she had grown to adore during the course of their relationship instantly flashed across his face. "Becky."

In seconds, she rushed over to the side of his bed, gently though a bit urgently, taking his bandaged hand in hers. "I was starting to lose faith," she managed through her tears. "I prayed and prayed, every night, but you looked so broken and you were unconscious for so long…."

"Becky," he repeated, this time in his signature gentle tone that always managed to soothe her at least a little, as his fingers began softly rub the back of her hand. "When did you get here?"

Becky frowned in confusion. "I was sitting in the waiting room….for almost twenty minutes. I thought Drew told you. He said you wanted to see me."

"I never said that." At the look of hurt that flashed across her face, he quickly amended. "Not that I'm not happy you're here. I am." He closed his eyes for a moment, and shook his head, as if trying to help himself come to terms with the emotions he was currently feeling. "I was just surprised, that's all. I thought you would still be in Florida." He reopened his eyes to look back at her before continuing. "I don't know why Drew made you think I knew you were here. If that was true, there's no way you would have waited out there for ten minutes, let alone twenty."

Becky smiled mildly at that. "I boarded a plane as soon as I heard the news. My parents weren't happy, but I told them it was something I needed to do." She squeezed his hand lightly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Adam."

"For what? This?" He gestured at his current position; bed-ridden, and hooked up to machines and tubes. "This isn't the first time I've been in a hospital. And with my luck, it definitely won't be the last."

She glared at him. Though she was somewhat relieved that Adam seemed to be talking and acting like his usual self, the casual way he was dealing with the situation unsettled her.

"I don't know why you're handing this so lightly. You could have died."

_And you almost did, _she thought to herself, fear clenching at her heart once again at remembering just how close she had come to forever losing him.

At her words, Adam sighed. "I know, I know. Believe me, I do. And trust me, if the damage wasn't enough to convince me not to act so recklessly again, the lecturing definitely is. I've been hearing it all morning from my family, and I'm pretty sure at least half of the nurses in the hospital. I've learned my lesson."

"Good."

Silence passed between them then, and it killed her. There was so much she wanted to say to him. How important he was to her, how scared she was about possibly losing him, and how relieved she was at the fact that he was eventually going to be okay. She wanted to tell him how much she regretted saying she wanted to take a break after finding out he had hacked into her FaceRange account. Yes, she had been angry with him at the time, but she now knew that simply shutting him out had not been the right way of handling it. She should have let him at least attempt to explain his actions. If she had, none of this would have happened.

But most of all, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

However, for some reason, she couldn't think of the right words to say, and before she could even begin to start, the door to the small room flew open, a plump nurse hustling inside.

"Mr. Torres needs his rest. And I'm afraid that visiting hours is almost over," she said not unkindly, but firmly.

Adam's eyes flashed with a mixture of disappointment and annoyance as he glanced at the nurse. "But…she just got here."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Becky promised him softly, nodding at the nurse, and stood up from her seat on the tiny chair. She quickly bended down to kiss Adam on the cheek before swiftly exiting the room.

Everything in her had wanted to whisper an "I love you" to him to go along with the kiss on the cheek, but she still couldn't bring herself to get the words to come out just yet. Not with how unknown the fate of their relationship still was.

* * *

Becky came back to visit him the next day, as promised.

When he saw what she had brought with her, Adam had shaken his head, but the huge smile never left his face. "Becks, you didn't have to do that."

She had brought him a plate, piled on with almost twenty chocolate cupcakes.

Earlier that morning, she had rushed out to the store to buy the ingredients, using money from her stash she had collected over the summer from her lifeguarding job in Florida, and then took her time to bake them just right before bringing them to the hospital.

As a precaution, she had asked the nurse she had seen yesterday if it was alright for Adam to eat them, and the elderly woman had merely gave a short laugh, and answered yes, saying it was fine as long as he kept eating the food they gave him as well.

Becky smiled at his response. "I wanted tp." She bit her lip mildly. "You deserve a treat, and I know that the hospital food probably isn't that good. Besides, cupcakes are fun to make."

"Right. Rebecca _Baker _loves to bake, can't believe I forgot," Adam replied, grinning playfully as she handed him one of the cupcakes. They were dusted with tiny, colorful sprinkles, in her own little attempt at making his no doubt dull stay at the colorless hospital a bit more lively.

As she looked around the room, however, she could see that a lot of Adam's friends had already been doing a good job at that. Flowers of all different kinds and colors surrounded the hospital bed, along with brightly hued "Get Well Soon" cards and pictures.

It all reminded Becky just how loved her boyfriend…or ex boyfriend was in the community.

Realizing that he had called her by her full name, Becky playfully and lightly nudged his shoulder. "I told you not to call me that."

Adam laughed before biting into the cupcake, accidentally getting a small amount of frosting on his bottom lip that Becky felt the urge to kiss away.

But she couldn't. Not now, when she didn't even know if he was still her boyfriend or not.

Alright. It was no or never….

"Did you ever get any of my messages? Or phone calls?" She quickly and impulsively blurted.

Adam stopped in mid-chew, swallowing the bite of cupcake that had been in his mouth before nodding, his expression clearly conveying his surprise at the unexpectedness of the question. "Yes. I….read one of your messages. I was in the middle of texting back a reply when, um…."

"Oh."

She knew exactly what he was getting at. He had been in the middle of replying to one of her texts right before he crashed into the tree. The very idea made her feel sick.

No wonder Drew blamed her.

"But it was my own fault," he firmly said, obviously being able to read her current thoughts at the look on her face. "You had no way of knowing that I would stupidly try to reply while driving."

Logically, Becky knew he was right, but for some reason, that didn't do anything to get rid of the guilt and sickness she was feeling. Indirectly or not, she had played a part in leading Adam to the situation he was in now, and that fact killed her.

"In the text….I remember that you said you wanted to talk," Adam suddenly said nervously, breaking her out of her reverie. "What did you want to talk about?"

Becky briefly struggled to find the right words to reply with. She remembered the desperate spree she had gone through trying to contact him, using phone calls and texts, but to no avail. At the time, she had been terrified that he was finally giving up on her and ignoring her, but now she knew the reason he hadn't responded to any of her attempts was because he had been camping and had no reception.

She had wanted to tell him a lot of things, but most importantly that she was sorry, and that she was wrong for telling him she needed a break and shutting him out. She had missed him so much by the end that all she had really been doing was punishing herself.

"I…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," she finally replied, her voice only shaking a small fraction, to her relief. "I shouldn't have asked for a break. We should have talked it out, instead of not speaking to each other." She composed herself before stepping closer to the bed, her eyes never leaving his. "I don't want a break from you, Adam. Not ever again."

She hoped he caught the underlining meaning of her words.

"Becky…" His expression, at least to her, looked like a mixture of happiness, relief, and….some sorrow. That one single hint of emotion made her stay a bit on edge.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that. But there's something I have to tell you."

To Becky's dismay, that earlier edge of sorrow in his voice became even more evident at that sentence. She remained silent as he continued to speak, though the guilty and sad expression on his face was enough to make her start nervously anticipating what was going to come next.

"While we were out camping, I….wasn't thinking straight," Adam stammered out, the nervousness in his voice rising, along with what sounded like desperation. "After that flower I sent you had been sent back, I started letting Drew and Dallas get into my head. They were trying to convince me to move on from you, since that's what it seemed like you were doing. And with the flower being sent back, and you saying you "needed space", I started to worry that….maybe they were right," he admitted guiltly.

Becky had a chilling suspicion that she knew where this was going. But she silently prayed she would end up being wrong.

"Anyway, I took their advice, and Imogen and I went out for a walk. I feel really bad about it now, since I knew she liked me and I ended up only using her, but….um, long story short, we ended up in the back of one of the vans and….kissed."

It turned out to be exactly as she feared. However, she forced herself to hold the tears at bay, though her efforts proved futile and a few slipped down her cheeks anyway.

"Drew ended up interrupting us by coming into the van looking for ingredients to make smores for the campers, but I was glad, because I didn't want it to continue. Becky, I swear, I regretted it right after it happened. I don't know what I was thinking…..Becky, wait!"

But she wasn't listening to him. Not even after hearing that his voice was thick with desperate pleading as he begged her to come back into the room.

Without looking back, she left the hospital, only leaving the plate of cupcakes behind as the sobs finally wracked through her.

* * *

The next morning, Becky lay wordlessly in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Normally, she would never condone to letting herself be so lazy. Usually, she was up, clean, and dressed for the day by 9:00 A.M on the weekends, but today, she obviously wasn't feeling like herself. For once, she was thankful that there wasn't a church meeting this morning. With her terrible lying abilities, she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up the happy act for too long around her parents and Luke.

No, she hadn't told her family about what happened during her last visit with Adam. She felt guilty for lying when they asked if anything was wrong, and had briefly prayed for forgiveness later in the privacy of her bedroom, but the last thing she needed was to give them another reason to disapprove of her relationship with Adam, even if she was upset beyond belief at him.

Cheating was a sin. And that was what Adam had done by kissing Imogen, right? He had cheated on her.

But was it cheating if Adam truly believed that they were over? She had said that she needed to think and wanted space, but could that translate as "breaking up" to some people?

Becky remembered when she had first noticed that Imogen was interested in Adam. She had been jealous, she could admit that now, but she had also been scared. Deep down, though she never admitted it out load, she knew that Imogen would be a better match for Adam. While Becky had always been referred to by others as "narrow minded", Imogen had described herself as "open minded". While she and Adam had unwanted and occasionally dramatic tension from her family's disapproval of their relationship, Imogen didn't seem to have that sort of problem while she had been dating Fiona Coyne. And while she and Adam had conflict before they had jumped into their relationship over the play, he and Imogen were friends before she became interested in him romantically, and had probably known each other longer.

All of that was what played into her telling Adam to staying away from Imogen while she was in Florida. It hadn't been because she didn't trust him; it was because she didn't trust _Imogen. _Whether Adam saw it or not, Imogen had feelings for him, and Becky had been terrified that she would eventually get him to see how much better she would be for him by the time Becky came home. Perhaps it was a bit selfish to flat out tell him to stay away from someone he considered a friend, but she hadn't been able to help herself. She didn't want to lose him.

But maybe she had been pushing Adam towards Imogen all along….

Becky's eyes misted over again as she thought about the main thing that had led them to this mess they were currently in.

At first, she had been so angry with Adam for hacking into her FaceRange account. At the time, she saw it as him being extremely invasive, and proof that he didn't trust her. She had been convinced that he had been wrong about Todd, that Todd saw her strictly as a friend.

But that had changed the day Todd tried to kiss her.

It had been only a week after she had told Adam that she needed space. She had been another day moping around the house after getting back from lifeguarding, and Todd had asked if she wanted to take a walk on the beach. Wanting to get her mind off of Adam, she had accepted, and they had been off.

The walk had gone smoothly and normal, at first, but then at about halfway through it, Todd leaned in for a kiss. Nothing came of it, of course. She pushed him away as soon as she realized what his intentions were, but it had still been enough to make guilt seize her heart.

It proved that Adam had been right about Todd. He hadn't been viewing her as just a friend at all during her visit. Yes, Adam had still not been right to hack her FaceRange account, but she realized that he did have a genuine motivation for doing it. It was the same motivation she had for telling him to stay away from Imogen.

They had both been afraid of losing the other, and had acted out irrationally.

After the almost kiss, she started thinking about all of the pictures she had taken with Todd and posted on the internet. In each and every one, the feelings had been merely friendly on her side, but she now knew they hadn't been on Todd's. She had let a guy who had feelings for her repeatedly touch her in a bathing suit while her sweet boyfriend sat at home and witnessed it all from the pictures she had posted.

Becky could only imagine how she would have felt if it had been her having to see pictures of Adam with Imogen like that, and then knew that she had to make things right with Adam and apologize.

Of course, that hadn't happened yet, because after a spree of desperate attempted phone calls and unanswered texts, Becky discovered that Adam had been in a car wreck and was in the hospital. So she booked a flight back home to Toronto as soon as she could.

And all of that led them to here; with Adam in the hospital, and having just confessed to kissing Imogen.

After the effort she had put into making sure it was clear that Adam was _her _boyfriend, and how much she worried about Imogen stealing him away, Becky herself had ended up being a key factor that drove Adam to Imogen in the end.

Choking back tears in a attempt to finally stop crying, Becky Baker silently made a vow to herself.

She would go back and visit Adam tomorrow after church, and they were going to talk about all of this. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice by completely shutting him out again, because that had put them in this mess to begin with.

Besides, whether Adam knew it yet or not, he had something to forgive her for too.

* * *

"I'm sorry for running out on you like that," Becky said as she sat down on the chair beside Adam's hospital bed.

He had been surprised when he first saw her walk into the room, which quickly turned to relief, and then finally, grim understanding when she said they needed to talk.

"Don't be. I deserved it," he replied in a tone that was obviously trying to sound casual, but failing.

Becky's heart panged a bit painfully at the amount of self-loathing in his voice, and though she had instant instinct to comfort and reassure him, she held the urge back, knowing that coddling him wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Adam had made a mistake. A huge one. And whenever she thought about the image of him and Imogen kissing, her heart broke and anger flared all over again.

But she had made a few mistakes too, and they both had to confront and talk about them. She was not going to push him away again. She didn't want everything they had together to be completely ruined over this mess.

"There's something I have to tell you too", she began, closing her eyes. _Might as well get the worst part over with._

Adam looked mildly surprised, as if he thought she was going to immediately jump on him over the kiss, but nodded. "Alright."

"You were right about Todd," she blurted in a rush. "He didn't think of me as a friend like I did him. A few days before I flew back here, he…he tried to kiss me. But I pushed him away as soon as I realized what he was trying to do."

_Because I have restraint, unlike you, _she thought a bit venomously to herself, though not voicing it out load. Now was not the time for that.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. You shouldn't have hacked into my account, but I understand why you did it now."

Adam nodded again, and cleared his throat. "I know you're a faithful girlfriend, Becks. Thinking back on it now, it wasn't because I thought you were cheating or anything. I just….seeing those pictures just reminded me of everything I can't do for you," he admitted. "As long as I'm trapped in this body, I'm not going to be able to be a….normal boyfriend to you. I was afraid that Todd guy was going to make you finally realize that."

"Adam", Becky said seriously, now linking one of his hands with hers. "I don't feel that way towards Todd. And even if I did, nothing could make the feelings I have for you go away. I've even tried to get rid of them once, and it didn't work."

She knew that the time she had gone into therapy to try to get rid of her feelings for Adam wasn't the happiest subject to bring up, but he needed to know how serious she was. Adam had only been in her life for a short time now, but he was already such a dear and important part of it. She remembered that first day he had asked her out, before she had even known he was a FTM transgender. _My hero, you rescued me from my own disaster. _Back then, those words had been a simple response in thanks to him for helping her off the floor after her display had collapsed. Little did she know how true those words would become later on.

Where would she be now if she had never gotten to know Adam? She would probably still be rallying against every little thing the school produced that she didn't immediately agree with, preaching about how it was bad to be different and…just being as lost as ever. Adam had opened her eyes to so many things, and all the while, remained as king and understanding towards her as ever, even when she didn't deserve it.

It was all of those factors that made her fall for him so deeply and quickly.

"I don't think anything could make me stop loving you," she whispered to herself, only realizing a few seconds too late that she had said it out load.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized she had started to cry until she felt Adam use what was probably nearly all of his current strength to brush a tear off her cheek.

"It's the same for me too, you know. I don't want Imogen in that way. I never did," he said quietly, and she looked back at his face to see that there were tears swimming in his eyes as well. "I know you might not believe me, but it's true. I…Becks, I never think back on the kiss other than to wish it never happened. I let Drew and Dallas get into my head. I thought you were moving on, and they managed to convince me that trying to move on with her was the smart thing to do." He paused, and she felt him begin to squeeze her hand a bit tighter. "But it only made me miss you more. In the end, all I did was use Imogen, and hurt you. I hate myself so much."

The fact that he was fighting back tears and talking so lowly of himself only made Becky cry more. Adam hardly ever cried. Not when she made all of those nasty comments towards him after she first found out he was Trans, and not even when she had broken up with him to take the therapy. The only other time she had ever heard him even close to tears was when she had told him over the phone that she wanted space.

But this time was different. Now, she could see the small amount of tears streaming from his eyes and hear the choked tone in his voice as he spoke, and she didn't like it. Not at all.

"Adam, you're not a bad person," she said shakily. "If you were, you wouldn't be feeling so badly about all of this." She scooted her chair a bit closer to the bed, her gaze never leaving his. "I am hurt….and I don't know how long it's going to take me to completely look past this, but one mistake doesn't define who you are. And….you're the nicest guy I've ever met."

And Becky meant all of that. Adam had been the only person besides Jenna to reach out and try to give her a chance, even while she had been trying to ruin the play. And then shortly after that, he had let her sing in the chorus, even after all of the mean things she said to him.

She really couldn't have asked for a better guy to have as a boyfriend. And it was no wonder why so many people love him.

Adam's eyes widened slightly. "Does this mean…."

"Yes I….I forgive you," Becky cut him off softly, knowing exactly what he had been about to say. "It's going to take a while for me to fully get past it but….I don't want us to end over this, especially when it was partly my fault too." She paused. "As long as you still…"

"Yes," Adam said vehemently. "I told you, I want to be with you, not Imogen."

"And I don't want to be with Todd."

He sighed. "Yeah. I know that now."

Brief silence passed between them before Adam let out a short, humorless laugh. "We've both been pretty dumb this summer haven't we?"

"Yes, we have," she agreed sullenly before a faint smile graced her lips. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to correct our mistakes now."

They still had at least a full month of summer left, after all. Adam was hurt, and it would take him the rest of the summer and probably time after that to fully heal, but Becky would be his side every step of the way.

And they would make the most out of the small amount of summer they had left.

Now it was Adam's turn to finally smile. "Does this mean I get to brag about you still being my girlfriend?"

Becky giggled. "Only If I get to call you my boyfriend."

"Good. Because you know, I have a thing for cute blondes."

Her cheeks flushed a red scarlet as she stepped closer to him. "I have a thing for handsome, blue eyed guys."

At her mention of his eyes, Becky took the time to gaze more intently into them. They really were such a beautiful shade of blue and so filled with kindness and gentleness. And right now, they were burning with adoration for her. This amazing guy wanted _her._

If she had been questioning his feelings towards her at all since she got back, all doubts were completely gone now.

"But from now on, Mr. Torres, I'm the only one who is allowed to kiss you," she said as she leaned even closer, her tone overall teasing and playful, but there was the slightest hint of seriousness in her voice as well. She may have forgiven Adam, but that didn't mean she had forgotten.

"You may have to share my face with my mom, but my lips are all yours, I promise," he replied flirtatiously, right before Becky finally closed the gap between them completely, kissing him for the first time since she had left for Florida.

In an effort to not hurt him, she kept the kiss gentle, and it reminded her of their earlier kisses when their relationship first started.

Adam had been her first real boyfriend, and along with that, the first boy she had ever kissed. Becky had been so nervous about the physical attributes that came with being in a relationship, since she knew that while Adam was nowhere near to being the player his brother was, he still had more experience than she did. But he had been patient and understanding, letting them start off on a slow pace, and eventually, Becky's comfort towards their relationship intimacy grew, as did her own experience.

Not wanting to test their luck, Becky ended the kiss a bit sooner than either of them would have liked, but both of them had huge smiles plastered on their faces once they parted.

No. They would never be easily broken.

* * *

**A/N: I think I might make a second part to this from Adam's POV, which would be about them returning to school as a couple, him apologizing to Imogen, and confronting Drew about his treatment towards Becky, and ect. But we'll see.**

**Anyway, I hope Beckdam fans liked this and that I did them at least a little justice :) **

**PS: Adam Torres lives on *Twitches in denial* **


	2. Video Games and Direct Confessions

**A/N: Alright. Here's part 2. I normally don't write this fast, but blame the Beckdam feels that hit me after seeing that cute scene of them in the Adam memorial video that was released recently :( (Then again, I've been having depressing Beckdam feels for the last month, so that's not saying much but whatever). **

**And this one is shorter than the first, since I've decided to make this a series of connected one-shots about Adam and Becky going through their senior year together. Because in my world, Adam doesn't die and they eventually live happily ever after. So some updates will be longer than others.**

**Anyway, remember when I said this was going to be from Adam's POV? Well….I lied. This one is from Becky's POV again. I did try to write from Adam's, but I just don't think I was writing him quite correctly. Oh well. I hope you guys still like this. Maybe once I become more accustomed to writing Beckdam, I'll eventually branch out to Adam's POV.**

**Takes place about a month after the first part :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be ready for school tomorrow?" Becky asked her boyfriend as she sat next to him on the couch in the basement of the Torres house, watching him immerse himself in a video game.

The evening had started off with Adam attempting to teach her how to play the game, but nine virtual deaths later, Becky concluded that she was a hopeless student and settled with just watching him play for now, saying that he could try to teach her again later.

Besides, all she really wanted was to be in his company. She didn't care what they were doing.

Adam pushed a button on his game controller that Becky assumed paused the game, before turning towards her, flashing a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine Becks. I have a wheelchair now, remember?"

At his words, Becky's gaze briefly flickered to the wheelchair that sat in the corner of the basement. It had been suggested by Adam's doctor himself that Adam should be fine in school if he had it.

But even that didn't seem to be able to completely soothe her nerves regarding the entire situation. She was trying not to be over-bearing, as she was well aware that Adam didn't really like being babied too much, but she just couldn't help but continue to worry a little.

She stirred at the sudden feeling of him taking her hand in his. He was still smiling softly when she looked back in his direction.

"I'm going to be _fine_", he repeated in the same comforting tone that always seemed to manage to soothe her.

She was a bit ashamed. He was the one with the broken leg and recovering from a terrible accident, and yet, here he was comforting _her. _Instead of voicing these thoughts, however, she smiled back at him and squeezed his hand.

Adam cleared his throat afterwards, and although Becky expected he would want to go back to his game, he made no move to unlink his hand from hers.

"That phone call I got a few minutes ago was my mom. She and dad wanted to know if you wanted to stay over for dinner tonight."

Although Drew still acted somewhat distant from her, Becky was surprised at how quickly Mr. and Mrs. Torres warmed up to her. She had assumed that they would also put at least a little of the blame on her for what had happened to Adam, or that they would dislike her for breaking their son's heart during that brief period she attempted reparative therapy, but none of that had ended up happening. When she had first been invited to have dinner at the Torres house, it had been by Audra Torres herself, while Becky had been on her way out of the hospital after another visit with Adam. She had accepted the invitation, but with caution.

The truth was, Becky had been beyond nervous at the prospect of sitting down and having dinner with Adam's parents and letting them get to know her better. Usually she was fairly good at communicating with adults, at least the ones from her church, but this had been different. These adults were _Adam's _family, and with her tendency of failing at making good first impression, she was terrified of messing it up.

But luckily, the dinner had gone by fine; more than fine, actually. By the end of the night, Becky was ecstatic because she was positive that she had gotten them to like her. At least Adam's parents would approve of their relationship.

And now her suspicion of being in Mr. and Mrs. Torres' good graces was even further confirmed by being told that they wanted her over for dinner again.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd love to."

Her parents wouldn't exactly be thrilled with the idea, but she could always text Jenna and ask her to cover for her if she told her parents she was having dinner at the Middleton house instead. She would feel guilty for lying, as always, but she could always pray for forgiveness again later.

Right now, her main priority was Adam, and spending as much time with him as she could before school started to make up for that awful separation while she had been in Florida.

Adam smiled back, and finally, though looking reluctant about it, let go of her hand, preparing to go back to his game. "My mom really likes you, you know. Apparently you're a 'positive influence'".

Becky laughed a little at that. "I'm not sure I can entirely agree with that," she said a bit mischievously before quickly leaning down to give him a peck on the lips before he returned to his game.

Adam's expression briefly held a look of surprise at the suddenness of the peck, before grinning playfully, handing her the game controller. This time, it was her turn to look surprised. "What…."

"You did say I could try to teach you later. Come on….have another go at it."

"But Adam…." Her voice came out in a small whine. She wasn't one to like trying things she wasn't good at.

"Aww come on Becky," Adam murmured, before he grabbed one of the spare controllers off the floor, holding it up. "How about we start a multi-player game so I can be in there with you? I promise I'll protect you from all of the bad guys."

Becky blushed. "My hero…."

And so, they commenced with the game.

* * *

Later that evening, after the gamming session ended with a bit more success than the first one had, and after dinner had been eaten, both Becky and Adam stood on the Torres house doorstep to say their goodnight before Becky headed back to her house.

"Do I get my goodnight kiss?" Adam asked; his puppy dog eyes in full action.

Becky giggled at his cuteness before nodding silently, leaning forward to brush her lips against his.

Like usual these days, the kiss was gentle, since Adam was currently balancing on crutches.

After they parted, Becky finally seemed to be able to gain the courage to say her next words.

"I love you."

She blurted it out a bit abruptly, but they rang clear and true. It wasn't the first time he had heard her say it, of course, but it was the first time she had said it directly to him. However, she figured that a direct confession was long overdue.

Because she did love him. With all her heart. And the more time she spent with him, the more that love seemed to grow.

Adam's expression was a bit difficult to read in the dim lighting, but she could tell he was smiling, and widely at that.

"I love you too."

Her heart swelling with love, Becky then leaned forward to give him one last kiss for the night.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Not much plot in this one. It was basically just short and fluffy. But after the turmoil I went through today, I needed fluffy, happy Beckdam XD**

**The next update will be longer, and will be about Beckdam's first day at school. Drew and Becky confrontation, and an Imogen appearance up ahead.**

**And if anyone wants to see a specific scenario in the story, please feel free to suggest. I already have some stuff planned such as senior prom, but I'm always open for more :)**


	3. First Day of School

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day, Becky stood in the parking lot of the school, watching as Drew unloaded Adam's wheelchair onto the ground, before he stepped his stepbrother climb into it.

"I have to go now. The student council is holding a quick meeting right before school starts." A protective, worried look passed through the elder Torres brother's eyes, and Becky could tell that he didn't want to leave Adam. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Though Adam's voice overall held a tone of comfort, she could also hear the impatience in it. With Becky, Drew, and his parents all put together, she supposed he probably has had to say those three words a lot lately. "Seriously, don't worry about it Drew. Besides, I'll be in good hands."

At this, he and Becky exchanged smiles, and Drew rolled his eyes, but did seem to look a bit more reassured.

"Alright." Drew turned the angle of the wheelchair slightly, handing it over to her. "He's all yours, Becky."

She nodded and then he wordlessly walked off, not looking back at them again.

She was frustrated that she couldn't read any sort of emotion off of him. Though Drew had been acting more and more civil towards her now that Adam was out of the hospital and on the road to recovery, it was still hard to tell how exactly he felt about her, or whether or not he still held her responsible for the car accident.

She supposed she would have to try to talk about that with him later.

"What's your first class?" She asked casually, as she began to wheel Adam into the school building.

As they walked, the people they passed did occasionally give them a few glances, an innocent enough reaction from people who see someone in a wheelchair walking by, but the tension in the air was still thick.

Becky was surprised that so far, no one had approached them, with how loved Adam normally was.

But she figured that it might be because she was there, fully aware that most of Adam's friends didn't like her much. Most of the time, she tried not to let it bother her but there were times where the thought of it stung.

After a few moments of letting those thoughts run through her mind, Becky shook her head, and mentally chided herself. Now was not the time to worry about that. Right now, she had to focus on Adam.

"Room 122, for English," Adam answered, peering down at his schedule. In fact, his eyes had been glued to his schedule since the moment they had entered the building, and she had a sinking suspicion that he was doing it to avoid having to see people stare at him.

Adam was a fighter through and through. It was one of the things that first drew her to him. Maybe he was acting this way because he didn't like to have people see him hurt and vulnerable. The thought saddened her.

"I have room 115, for English," Becky replied glumly, disappointed that they didn't have the same class.

However, she instantly brightened a bit when she caught sight of his schedule from over his shoulder. "But we do have second and third periods together!"

Two classes with Adam. The schedule wasn't bad at all so far.

They came to a stop once reaching Adam's first class and Becky walked around to stand in front of him, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips before they went their separate ways.

"I'll see you next class," she murmured, adjusting her bag to more comfortably carry it on her shoulder.

"Looking forward to it," he replied with a smile, pausing for a brief few seconds before continuing. "I love you."

She loved the fact that they could say it so comfortably to each other now. It was about time. It was true, after all, and they should never be uncomfortable speaking the truth.

"I love you too," she replied simply. Despite knowing that it wouldn't exactly be fitting due to the fact that they were standing in front of a classroom, she felt the urge to kiss him again before she left…and this time an actual kiss, not just a peck.

However, before she could act out on that desire, a voice sounded from behind them.

"Adam!"

Clare Edwards practically launched herself towards Adam, wrapping him in a tight hug, despite the awkward position caused by the wheelchair.

Becky silently observed the scene, suddenly feeling a bit like an outsider. Clare was one of Adam's very best friends, and it clearly showed in the scene playing out in front of her.

The way they clutched at each other conveyed how much they had been through over the summer…with Adam in a wheelchair, and Clare's hair cropped extremely short, a sure indication that she was currently in remission from her cancer.

Feeling more and more like an intruder as the seconds went by, Becky awkwardly turned on her heel. "I'll see you in the next class, Adam."

She walked off without another word, not giving him a chance to respond.

It wasn't that she didn't like Clare. No, out of all of Adam's friends, Clare was probably the one she was most likely to get along with. It was just that being around Adam's friends made her feel so out of place and sometimes, even uncomfortable. She knew they didn't like her.

Her somewhat sad mood was instantly lifted, however, when she saw Jenna sitting near the back of the class after walking through the doorway of room 115, her first class. She may not have Adam in it, but at least she wouldn't be alone.

"Jenna!" Becky chirped happily as she sat down in the seat to Jenna's left. "I feel like it's been forever."

The other blonde jumped a bit in surprise at the cheery, sudden greeting, but smiled well naturedly once she realized who it was.

"We saw each other last week, Becky."

Becky's smile never ceased. "I know, but it feels like much a much longer time ago."

So much had happened in the last month, but now, everything was fine. Adam was out of the hospital and making a slow but steady recovery, their relationship, for the most part, was strong again, and now school had started, with graduation on the horizon. Everything was okay again…great even.

Now a bit giddy at thinking about her and Adam's relationship, Becky opened her mouth to cheerfully ask Jenna about how she and Connor were doing, when the sight of someone else walking into the classroom made her freeze.

Imogen Moreno.

As she entered the room, their eyes met briefly for a few seconds, before Becky shot her a venomous look and glanced away.

Becky had known she would most likely have to deal with Imogen at some point. They did go to the same school, after all, and Adam would probably want to try to still be friends with her.

But she hadn't even thought about what she was going to do if they shared a class, especially if Adam wasn't in the class along with her.

Jenna craned her head to the side, her expression casual as she watched the scene in front of her. "You can't avoid Imogen forever, you know."

Becky shook her head, before opening her bag and beginning to shuffle through it for paper and a pencil. "She kissed my boyfriend, Jenna. I can't just forget about that."

"But you forgave Adam didn't you?"

The question made Becky freeze. Yes, she had forgiven Adam…for the most part anyway. But there were still times when she thought about the very idea of him and Imogen kissing, and it made her want to get angry all over again. She loved Adam far too much to throw away everything that they have together, but she had a sad feeling that it was still going to be a little while before she was going to be able to completely move past the whole ordeal.

"That's different," she replied with a huff, laying her school supplies across her desk. "Adam admitted to it and apologized."

"How is Imogen going to apologize if you never give her a chance?"

Before Becky could reply, their teacher walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

Despite the fact that what Jenna had said rang at least a little true, Becky avoided Imogen for the rest of the day.

It wasn't that she was afraid confronting her. She just had absolutely nothing to say to her other than words of disdain. It would be best if they just kept their distance from each other. They've never been friends anyway.

Getting lost in her thoughts, she sighed softly, absentmindedly playing with Adam's hair as they sat together at one of the cafeteria tables together, the food in front of them currently being ignored.

"We really need to do something about this hair," she teased lightly, ceasing her play time with it to lean in and kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck like she always did.

Once they parted, they remained close together, their faces only a few inches apart.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing at all. I just like it better shorter," she replied, sneakily taking off the hat on his head as to better gain access to it. "You should cut it in the same style you had when we first met. That one made you look so handsome."

Adam feigned a playful pout. "You mean I'm not handsome to you all of the time?"

Becky giggled. "Oh you know what I mean." She leaned in to kiss him again, only to freeze right before her lips met his, her eyes glued to the sight she saw behind Adam's shoulder.

"Something wrong?" He asked, his tone conveying confusion towards her sudden pause.

"Imogen," she whispered back, trying to not let her voice sound tense, but failing miserably.

Adam frowned lightly and turned to look in the direction her gaze was on, and sure enough, spotted Imogen only a short distance away from them, sitting at a table alone.

He sighed. "I have to go talk to her."

Impulsively and without thinking, Becky gripped at his arm just as he was about to wheel himself to where Imogen was sitting.

"Adam…."

"I just need to tell her I'm sorry," he said earnestly, holding her hand. "Please Becks?"

Becky could see the pain clearly in his blue eyes and it once again hit her just how guilty he still felt for the whole ordeal that took place right before his car crash.

And she knew at that moment that she had to let him go talk to Imogen.

"Okay," she finally conceded softly. "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "No thanks. I'm fine."

For a few seconds, she considered arguing with him on that, but in the end, deciding that babying him even more might make him feel worse about himself.

Becky nodded, grabbing her bag. "I have a form I have to turn in to the front office for the theatre department anyway. I'll meet you back at the lunch table?"

Adam nodded in agreement and she quickly leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before they went their separate ways.

After they parted, she reluctantly began to walk in the direction that led to the main office, glancing at the image of Adam approaching Imogen one last time before leaving the cafeteria.

She knew that she _had _to eventually swallow all of the insecurities she was currently feeling if she and Adam were going to work. She had to prove that she completely trusted him, despite his mistake.

Insecurities from both sides hadn't done them any good in the recent past.

Leaving the cafeteria, Becky forced herself to try to think about anything other then what Imogen might be saying to Adam as she continued to trudge down the hallway.

"Becky?"

The blonde stopped in mid walk at the sound of the familiar voice saying her name and turned to see where it came from.

It was Drew.

"Oh hi Drew," she replied a bit awkwardly. It was the first time since she gone to the hospital to see Adam after finding out he was finally awake that she and Drew had been alone together, and it seemed strange to her that he would suddenly decide to approach her now. "Anything I can do for you?"

She figured he was going to ask her something about Adam. After all, his job as the student body president has been no doubt keeping him busy being that it was the first day of school, so he probably hadn't had much time to see him.

But his next words surprised her.

"Becky, about what happened…I was wrong. It wasn't your fault."

That hadn't been what she had expected to hear from him at all.

"Drew…."

"Let me finish," he murmured, closing his eyes for a few seconds as if to find the right words to say. "I shouldn't have blamed you. And I think Adam would be pretty mad at me if he ever found out about the way I treated the girl he loves while he was unconscious."

Becky couldn't help but feel a small rush of happiness at the words "girl he loves". Did Adam talk about her a lot to Drew?

"It's okay. I think it would be best if we both just moved past it…for Adam."

Drew nodded his head in agreement and then turned on his heel to leave, but not before pausing in his tracks to say one last thing.

"I uh….I'm glad you two are still together, by the way," he said a bit too quickly and awkwardly. "You're good for him."

Becky smiled warmly. "Thank you. I'm glad we are too."

Drew nodded once more before finally leaving to go into the cafeteria, leaving Becky once again alone in the hallway.

Smiling happily to herself, she turned back to the direction she was originally heading to continue her walk to the office.

Things were getting better every day.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Becky paused in the middle of her light packing of her shoulder bag, turning to face Luke, who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Her conversations with Luke had improved since they had all gotten back from Florida. He still didn't exactly like the idea of Becky and Adam's relationship, but unlike their parents, he had grown to eventually semi-accept it and tries not to get bothered with it. After witnessing Becky's reaction towards Adam's accident, he had finally learned that Adam was a person that his sister would not easily let go of.

Even so, she still found herself feeling a bit nervous about telling him where she was going.

"I'm going to go visit the Torres house," she replied flatly, nearing the doorway. "I should be home before daddy gets here, but if not, just tell him that…."

"Becks, you've been spending every day there for the last week. Don't you think you should stay home today?"

Becky paused. She had known that she had been going over to Adam's house a lot lately, but she hadn't realized it had been every day.

But it still wasn't enough to make her not want to go.

"I'll be home before dinner this time," she reassured, knowing how important family dinners were to both of their parents. "I just want to visit for a couple of hours."

Luke still looked unconvinced. "I just think you're spending too much of your life over there. You know you don't owe them anything, right?"

Becky narrowed her eyes at that, picking up the meaning of his words. She had once talked to Luke about how she partly blamed herself for what happened to Adam after finding out that he had been in the middle of replying to one of her texts right before he crashed. And now he was obviously implying that she _still _felt guilty, and that it was the reason towards her constant visits to Adam's house.

But that wasn't true at all. The truth was, though she loved her family dearly, the Torres house had begun to feel like…a second home to her.

At the Torres house, she and Adam could completely be themselves without being judged. Everyone in Adam's family now approved of their relationship, and the house was a comfortable and warm setting, which is something that she couldn't say about her own family. At least not yet.

"I know I don't owe them anything," she snapped a bit impatiently than she intended. "I go over there because I want to." And without another word, she fled the room.

* * *

An hour later, Becky found herself lounging again in the basement of the Torres house, her head relaxing on Adam's shoulder as the Disney movie, _Peter Pan _played on the TV screen in front of them.

"I don't know how I always somehow manage to get you to watch Disney," she said with a small laugh, placing her hand in his.

And it was true. Every single time they decided to watch a movie, it seemed, Adam always easily caved when Becky suggested a Disney movie. With the way they debate over which radio station to listen to in the car, she had assumed that it would be the same for choosing which movies to watch.

Adam shrugged, a playful grin suddenly appearing on his lips. "I like watching Disney movies with you. You always sing along to the songs, and it's adorable."

She blushed. "You could always sing along with me, you know."

"I can't sing like you. I'd probably do permanent damage to your ears."

He then leaned to kiss her, and she of course kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

But the contact ended much sooner than she would have preferred it to.

Adam pulled away, a mildly concerned glint in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

He must have noticed the stiff aura radiating off of her. She never could really hide anything from him. He knew her too well.

There were a few things wrong. What Luke had said to her before she left the house still had her blood boiling, but then there was also the fact that everything in her wanted to ask Adam about what was said during his conversation with Imogen. By the time they had reunited at their lunch table, they only had a few minutes of lunch time left and they hadn't gotten a chance to talk about it.

The problem was that she didn't know how to ask him about it without sounding like she didn't trust him.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just…I had a small fight with Luke right before I left the house. That's all." Which was at least half of the truth.

"Was it about me again?"

"No, no. Well…not really. He just thinks I've been spending too much time here." She smiled reassuringly at him before placing her head against his shoulder again. "But I don't agree with him. I like being here. With you."

She felt his hand beginning to weave its way through her long hair and she sighed in content.

"Well that's good, because I _really _like having you here."

She blushed and smiled when he kissed the top of her head, and they both wrapped their arms back around each other as they returned their attention back to the movie.

Becky was able to sit through about twenty more minutes of the movie before she spoke again, feeling like she was going to burst if she didn't get the question off of her chest.

"So how did your conversation with Imogen go earlier today?"

She had hoped that her question sounded casual and merely curious, but she had a terrible feeling that it hadn't.

Her suspicion was confirmed when Adam sighed. "I knew there was something else wrong."

"There isn't anything wrong. I just…I'm curious."

She could tell that he didn't buy it, but to her relief, he let the subject drop, forcing a small smile as he answered her question.

"Nothing really big happened. Imogen…she was nice about the whole thing; probably nicer than I deserved. And we both agreed to still be friends."

Becky, though she saw that coming, cringed inwardly at the idea of Adam and Imogen hanging around each other for long periods of time, but she kept her thoughts on that to herself. She knew that Adam loved her and wouldn't ever make a move on Imogen again. She was going to have to just accept the fact that they were still going to be friends.

She let out a large exhale of breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding after he finished answering the question. "Okay."

Adam arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Of course….I trust you, Adam."

He smiled at her words, before going back to holding her, occasionally running a hand through her hair. "You have nothing to worry about. You know that right?"

"Yes."

And this time, Becky smiled to herself at the realization that she fully meant that answer.

However, that smile quickly dimmed a fraction when she glanced up at the clock and saw the time. "I should probably go home."

Adam's face also faltered in slight disappointment. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Becky sighed as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'd love to, but I promised Luke that I would be home for dinner tonight. And I know that even though they haven't said anything yet, it's also bothering my parents that I eat dinner here instead of there so often lately."

"Alright." Adam sighed dramatically and untangled his arms from around her. "It looks like I have to finally let you go then."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't pout. You'll see me tomorrow."

"And I'll be counting the minutes."

Becky smiled at him once last time, and then after promising to call him before she went to bed that night, she was off, praying that Luke hadn't told her parents anything about their small confrontation a few hours prior, and that there wouldn't be a lecture waiting for her at home.

* * *

**A/N: Next update will be…hmmm…I haven't decided yet XD So I guess that will be a surprise. Once again, suggestions or always welcomed, since I have only minimum ideas stored up in my head. Also, thank you to everyone who has commented so far :)**


End file.
